shadowsiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tau Mane
Potency: Major. Range: Minor. Utility: Vast. Male Tau are bulkier than the females, have better defense and much more resistant to damage, as Zuberi approaches adulthood, his mane has grown much more powerful, allowing him to endure far more than an average human. To begin with, Zuberi is immune to poisons and illnesses, both natural and human designed, while magical poisons and illnesses require a dose 10 times higher to affect him the same way they do to an average human. Piercing, slashing or producing blunt damage, and in general damaging him is also much harder, with slashing wounds from bladed weapons being closer to swallow cuts without 5 times the strength behind them, anything that'd just scratch him leaves no wound at all. Piercing Zuberi is much harder, as if his skin was a rather thick leather. Arrows, airsoft pellets and even handgun rounds not specifically designed to pierce armor fail to go past his skin, leaving at most marks akin to those of airsoft pellets on average human skin. Internally this means that Zuberi could get run by a car at 75 MPH, get kicked or punched by someone with approximately 75 times the average human strength, or being thrown through a tree or building without breaking bones or damaging his organs, his blood vessels can't be damaged in any way either. His tissues are also enduring to tearing, which makes him unable to feel the pain of exhaustion like average humans do, and while before the lactic acid buildup was troublesome, his body has adapted to eliminate it faster. Fire and heat do reduced damage to him, with things that'd cause First Degree burns causing no damage, and anything above getting the damage reduced by 1 degree. Zuberi can breath without problem in temperatures as low as -20°C and as high as 60°C. Because of his sturdy body, nothing short of industrial grade leather sewing needles can be used to suture him, and a surgeon's knife would go dull before managing to cut through his skin with the average strength of a human, and break under higher strengths, more so, should they manage to get appropriate tools, he can't receive anesthetics so he would have to go through the procedure awake and experiencing all the pain during and after it. Thus the only alternative is to heal Zuberi through special abilities, and even doing so takes 10 times longer due to his particular physiology, and his body rejects physically enhancing spells and abilities completely due to his physiology. Magical poisons and illnesses on the other hand keep affecting him 10 times longer than they'd affect an average human being. His piercing and slashing resistance in turn means that things that do pierce or slash the first layers of the skin get stuck in it if there's no added strength, which implies that to get them out they need to be ripped out and might break within, causing much more damage. Blunt damage most often than not fails to show up on the surface of his skin as bruises, which although nice from an aesthetic point of view is terrible to tell if Zuberi is injured. His internal resistance implies that he can't give or receive blood transfusions, which can lead to his death when he exhausts the sugar of his bloodstream, given he doesn't feels exhaustion. Category:Powers Category:Major Potency Category:Minor Range Category:Vast Utility